1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing a cover that both cushions and provides a finished surface for a pole. More specifically, the present invention relates to cushioning and covering a lally column of the type found in the basement of a residence or office. Further, the invention relates to cushioning and covering various types of cylindrical poles where it is desired to provide a finished exterior surface and at the same time cushion the pole.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In conventional residential and commercial construction, the structure's first floor is typically supported by a foundation that runs around the periphery of the building as well as by a number of lally columns that support horizontal joists, which in turn support the flooring above the joists. These lally columns are typically cylindrical steel poles having a height of about 71/2 feet and a diameter of 2 to 12 inches. Typically, one end of the lally column supports the joist above and the other end is supported by the concrete floor of the basement. Further, lally columns can be used in types of environs other than basements.
The steel lally columns are often finished with paint. The steel lally columns tend to weather or rust because they are stored outside in construction yards prior to installation in buildings. Thus, the exterior surfaces lally columns are rough and unsightly. When a basement room is being finished to create a recreation room, in the case of a house, or a storage room, in the case of a commercial building, the lally columns present a hazard. More specifically, in a basement recreation room, children tend to play games or ride tricycles, and a steel lally column presents a serious risk of injury.
Steel poles are also used in environs other than in basements or as lally columns. More specifically, steel poles are used to support basketball backboards and rims, volleyball nets and other sports equipment. It would be desirable to cushion the poles against the impact of humans playing sports in the area adjacent the pole.
In the case of a basketball backboard support pole, these poles are wrapped with a thick pad of foam rubber encased in a vinyl fabric cover. The foam pads are held in position with buckles or other attachment means that are unsightly and bulky. U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,849 discloses a shock absorbing guard for a pole which is made of a molded rubber composition or a synthetic rubber product. The cylindrical pad is attached to the pole with two plates that are screwed together. The shock absorbing guard disclosed in this patent would be very expensive to manufacture and would be unsightly because of the method of attachment and would absorb moisture due to the nature of material used. Various types of pole covers are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,386 to Menichini; U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,495 to Petock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,990 to Owen; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,167 to Thorne. All of these patents disclose complicated pole guards that result in unsightly and cumbersome attachment mechanisms. In the heating and plumbing field, it is often desirable to jacket pipes to insulate for heat loss. The following U.S. Patents disclose pipe coverings in the non-analogous field of plumping, which covers would not be suitable for finishing and providing a cushion for a lally column, a basketball pole or similar pole support: U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,984 to Taft; U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,043 to Grenier; U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,060 to Fry et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,287 to Helling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cushioned pole cover and method of applying the cover so that lally columns in existing structures can be finished. It is a further object of the invention to provide a kit for covering a lally column wherein the height of the cover can be sized to the height of the lally column.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of covering a pole that can be done by an unskilled person using common household tools, such as scissors and the like. It is a further object of the invention to provide a cover that is inexpensive to produce, that is relatively lightweight and that can be shipped in a compact form.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cover that has a high gloss smooth surface that is made of a tough, durable material, and preferably a material that is maintenance free and easy to clean. It is a further object of the invention to cover the pole with materials that will not absorb moisture.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a kit for covering a lally column or other pole that can be installed in a few minutes. It is a further object of the invention to provide a cushioning cover that will cushion impact and will maintain its shape after impact.